How to Save a Life
by Megan Faye
Summary: Sequal to I Believe in Love and Anything you Want: House and Anna as well as Lisa and Allison are having marital issues. When something horrible happens, how do they cope alone?
1. Where it all went wrong

Title: How To Save a Life

Series: I Believe in Love, Anything You Want

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Fox owns House

To Those who haven't read parts one and two:

I Believe in Love: Allison Cameron starts an afternoon bikeride in the park only to discover Lisa Cuddy being dumped, publically, at concert in the park. In an attempt to save her the humiliation, she covers saying they were together. In trying to one-up dumb ex, Lisa kisses Allison, and both women feel something. 3 months later, Lisa brings Allison to meet the family, including Lisa's twin sister, Anna, and Anna's son, Trent. Allison's mother vows to never speak to her again, until she comes home with a man. She eventually comes around to it, intime for Lisa and Allison's wedding. House brings a date; Anna Cuddy. Wilson attempts suicide in the wake of Amber's death

Anything You Want: Lisa is very pregnant, and on bed rest. Its getting to be too much for Allison. No one really notices how stressed, depressed, anxious, and alone Allison is, and she ends up collapsing due to high blood pressure, and weight loss. House and his team help her though it without upsetting Lisa too much. Anna and Lisa get closer, and Anna is dating/engaged to House. After Wilson's attempted suicide, House cleans up, more than anyone ever expected him to, and is going to marry Anna and adopt Trent. Lisa will now be his sister-in-law.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_~The Fray_

* * *

"Aren't you here a little late?"

"Mama has to work late."

"Oh." Greg House looked over his desk at a set of blue-green eyes, barely tall enough to look over. House thought back to the years earlier where eyes that were very similar would glare angrily, lovingly, and all of the above, from that same spot. He smiled at the boy and handed him one of the suckers he kept in his shirt pocket constantly. The boy bit his bottom lip.

"Mama said no candy," he said softly. The boy walked around the desk and climbed onto House's lap, very carfully so not to hurt his leg.

"Well," came a cheerful retort. "Since Mommy's not here, and you are only four, Uncle Greg is in charge. And I say that candy is perfectly okay." House unwrapped the candy. "Who did you escape from, Steve McQueen?"

"Wilson."

"Diaper change?" The boy nodded. "David, you can't run away from Wilson when he's taking care of you and Sarah. Where's your Dad?"

"She's grumpy," he whispered. House sighed. Lisa and Allison had been fighting, a lot, and leaving David and his 2-year-old sister, Sarah, with various friends at the hospital after the daycare closed for the evening; Wilson, Chase and Thirteen, Greg and Anna, and even Trent was often saddled with the two children.

"Come on," House said, setting him down. "We're going to have a talk with Mommy and Daddy."

"I don't want to!"

"Davey, they aren't going to stop leaving you with Wilson if you don't tell them you're pissed off that they fight." House took the boy by the hand and lead him to Wilson's office. Wilson stared at House, then down at David. "Bring the drool machine. This stops now." Wilson followed House, Sarah tucked onto his hip.

"What are you about to do, House?"

"He's gonna tell Mommy and Daddy that we're pissed off when they fight."

"Nice," Wilson said, giving his friend a dirty look.

"Trent says it, Jay will, too."

"Jason's a year and a half old. He won't be saying it for some time."

"He's my kid. Trust me; he'll say it." House pressed the button for the elevator. "He even has my birthmark."

"We know he's yours, House." David squirmed as the elevator started to move under him

"Well, Duh."

"Wilson?" David called softly. "I gotta potty."

"Can you hold it?" David shook his head. As soon as the doors opened, Wilson lifted David on to the hip where Sarah wasn't, and dashed toward the men's room with the two children. House grunted and limped slowly toward Lisa Cameron's office.

House was happy that Wilson had taken David. The boy was too short for the toilets at the hospital, and it was too late at night for a nurse on duty to take him; House didn't like handing his nephew off to a nurse he didn't personally annoy on a semi-regular basis. He didn't know them, or trust them yet. But with any luck, Lisa would take her children home with Allison, and stop hanging out so late.

Luck, sadly, wasn't on House's side. He could hear Lisa and Allison's argument from the other side of the door. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"What the _hell_ do you want, House?"

"Your four-year-old out of my office every night."

"He's not four until Saturday-" Lisa started. Allison's jaw dropped.

"Oh, God Dammit_. LAST Saturday_!"

"Smooth," House said. "Only four and already forgetting his birthday."

"House," Allison warned. "I'm **not** afraid to make you a soprano right here." House threw his hands up.

"I surrender! Don't shoot!"

"Get out."

"She needs to go back on the Prozac....or Lithium."

"I'm going to count-"

"Lisa Cameron," House said forcefully. "You are in this fucking hospital 16 hours a day! David turned four a week ago and you failed to notice! I can underdtand Cameron missing it; she didn't give birth and was high as a kite on anti-depressants. But you? You tried for 3 years before the two of you got together to get knocked up!" Allison stared back at Lisa. "Now you get a kid and you ignore him? Great job, Mommy."

"Enough," she said, tears welling up.

"I'm not even started yet. You have been especially pathetic as a dean this last year. You are late to work, approve almost everything I ask to do, no matter how insane it is, and I've been pushing the limits! Where the hell are you!? Are you the one who needs a shrink now?" House was breathing hard. Lisa was unable to hold back the tears now, and just openly cried, silently. "Go home and read a book with your spawn." House turned to leave.

"You were trying to get pregnant?" House froze. He didn't realize she'd not shared.

"I wanted a baby. It was before we got together."

"Lisa, you should have told me!" Allison's voice softened.

"It failed twice. I actually got pregnant once, but lost the baby early on. Its not something I want to talk about." She sniffled, and House could hear her sit down.

"I thought she knew." He left. Allison took Lisa's hand, lead her to the couch to sit, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know it had to have been hard for you, and I'm sorry you went through that alone, Leese."

"Can we just......not....talk about it?" Allison nodded. "Its late."

"No, its actually very early." Lisa groaned. "Kids took a nap in Wilson's office. Why don't we go home, put them to bed, and take a night off from everything else?"

"Because I have 87 files of paperwork to do. You go. I'll be home in a few hours." Allison stiffened.

"Fine." She let go of her wife, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"You did _what?"_ Anna hissed at her husband. "Are you crazy? Lisa isn't like me; she doesn't respond well to yelling and threats!"

"And you do?"

"I sure as hell don't back down and cry! You made my sister cry! You're an ass." House frowned....slightly. "I know. I know. I knew that when we were dating, screwing, engaged, broken up, re-engaged, married, pregnant, and with two kids. I had fair warning. Lisa didn't sign up for you outside of work. Stay out of her marriage."

"What marriage!? She lives at the hospital, leaves the kids with me, Wilson, and the Janitor with the backwards pants when no one else is around! She missed David's birthday!" Anna rolled her eyes. "And don't hand me any crap that she was busy. It was a weekend, and she didn't need to be at work."

"They've been together for just over 7 years. Its just about time for this kind of thing."

"You are out of your mind, woman." Anna wanted to rip his throat out. "Are you going to behave this way when we're looking at year seven?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Because you'll be dead before then."

"Wh-"

"Sleep with one eye opened." A pillow hit him square in the chest. "Couch."

"But-"

"Couch or front door," she warned. House, knowing he enjoyed having Little Greg intact, decided it was better to obey at this point.

"Mom?" Trent called from the hall. "You have a phone call." Anna gave House one final death glare before picking up the phone in the bedroom.

"Col. Anna House," she said into the phone. House followed Trent from the room to the living room.

"Hi, Greg," Trent started. House looked over. "Deep shit?"

"The deepest I think I've ever been in." House sat down carefully on the couch, leg screaming at him. Trent tossed him a bottle of pills. "Thanks. Did Spawn sleep through all that?"

"Yeah, you weren't loud or anything. He was pretty tired, anyway." Trent sipped at a soda. "So, she ships out in 3 weeks to Germany for 6 months."

"What!?"

"I was voted in to tell you. Jason's too little, and you won't hurt me, your favorite red-headed step-child." House sighed and took the kid's soda.

"Your hair is brown, and you aren't my step-child."

"So? Still won't smack me. I'm the cute adopted one." House smirked. "I thought she was going to retire this month."

"So did I."

"Why won't she just stay with us?" House shrugged. "Too much Drama with Aunt Lisa and Uncle Allison." House laughed.

"She'll hurt you if you call her that."

"Mom's too protective of Aunt Lisa. Lisa is a grown woman, complete with career, wife, two kids, two cars, a bird, a cat, and a dog-"

"Guys," Anna called into the living room. "I'm leaving a few days early. That was General Burns. He needs me to speak at a Gala tomorrow night. I'll be back on Friday, like I always am. Can you juggle the boys, House?"

"I do every day." Anna sighed and went back into the master bedroom. "She promised she'd retire."

"She didn't promise when, Dad." Trent rested his head on House's shoulder. It was rare that Trent called him 'Dad.' He was 13, nearly 14, and as sarcastic as his step-dad. But as much as he could dish out, he needed his mother and step-father.

And to be brushed aside hurt.

* * *

Saturday morning wasn't Greg's favorite. It was usually louder than normal because the kids would wake up to Anna being home, burning breakfast, Lisa dropping the kids off, and cartoons turned up too loud.

This morning was quiet.

Greg opened his eyes, found Anna's side of the bed empty, and both kids still quiet, where ever they were. Trent had most likely changed his brother's diaper and gotten him a toaster waffle with a sippy cup of milk, as he did on weekday mornings over the summer. Greg listened closely, straining to hear beyond his bedroom door.

"Hi Aunt Lisa," filtered Trent's tired voice. Greg got up, pulled some pants and a shirt on. Leaving a 13-year-old to watch catroons with a 1-year-old is fine, but three toddlers would be too much.

"Where's your mom?"

"Didn't come home this weekend." Trent closed the door behind his aunt and shuffled back into the living room.

"That's strange. We were supposed to have lunch today. Can you wake the dead for me?"

"Greg, Aunt Lisa wants to talk to you," Trent yelled down the hall.

"Quit Yelling!" House yelled back. He leaned heavily on his cane.

"You enjoy annoying the neighbors, don't you."

"Funny," he said. "You don't look like my wife." Lisa glared at him. "Where is Jason?"

"Playing at his train table in the living room."

"Can you keep an eye on him?"

"I can see him fine from here."

"And you can hear us fine from there, too. Scram." Trent rolled his eyes and wandered away. House leaned heavily on his cane and bent closer to his boss. "Anna didn't come home last night."

"Problems?" House looked down, then off to the side and nodded. "She's going to retire soon."

"Just like you will quit working late and take care of the kids?"

"Don't start." House turned to go into the kitchen.

"You're free; we can see him from here." Trent took that opperatunity to dash back to his room and his new Play station 4. As soon as the door shut, House sighed. "He resents her."

"You resent her."

"She was supposed to retire. We have a toddler, who I can't keep up with, leaving her teenager to do more of the work than he should. Its not right, Dammit! Trent shouldn't be changing diapers, he should be getting grounded for stupid stunts that other teenagers are getting grounded for. Had he created the kid, I wouldn't feel sorry for him.....but I did this to him."

"Do you want me to have Allison keep an eye on them while you get Anna to come back?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I want you to stay with David, Sarah, and Jason while Cameron drives me down to get my wife," He said as calmly as he could. You don't spend nearly enough time with them." Lisa nodded.

"What about Trent?"

"He's nearly 14. He can spend the day alone. Just pick him up before dinner. The kid deserves a break." Lisa nodded again. "TRENT!" Thumping could be heard as the boy made his way from his room.

"What?"

"You're off the hook. Lisa's taking my demon spawn, and I'm going to D.C. She'll pick you up from the house around 7:00, so if you are going to knock over a 7-11, do it before then."

"No diapers?"

"None."

"Greg, you are a Holy man. I was beginning to lose my sense of smell."

"Don't burn my palace down."

"I make no guarentees."

* * *

There is chapter one. Hopefully there will be more to come and they will be longer.


	2. Alone

Title: How To Save a Life

Series: I Believe in Love, Anything You Want

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Fox owns House

A.N.: Sorry its taken my lazy ass so long to write! I have some good things planned, and a few laughs this chapter! But I have tears coming soon enough.

For those of you who don't have children, or know much about the various things to put them in to contain them, you will see the term 'Baby Cage.' If you do not understand, google "Superyard XT."

* * *

Allison was grateful to be off diaper duty. Even with House on a road trip was better than screaming children and a wife who won't leave the office long enough to tuck them in. Lisa doing anything with the kids was better than nothing. "So," she said. "Seems like we're both having marital problems."

"I didn't think we were having any serious issues. And then my wife decides not to leave the United States Army, even though she'd promised." His voice was soft and bitter. "Cameron.....do she and I work?"

"What?"

"As a couple....do we work?" Cameron shrugged. "Are you off your meds again?"

"You know what? Its getting old. Its been four years, and its getting old."

"What I mean is, are you depressed?"

"Yes, and I'm too tired to be driving your stoned ass to D.C. So turn on your iPod, take a couple of Vicodin, and go to sleep." House clenched his jaw.

"Too far, Lesbian." Allison pulled the car into a rest stop. As soon as the car was parked, she turned to face him.

"House," she said, jaw set. "After everything you've said and done to me, Lisa, and everyone you've ever met, you have no right, none what-so-ever, to tell me I went to far."

"I cleaned up. Not only did I clean up, but I did it for Wilson. I can't change the past, Cameron, but I think the last 4 years, I've been pretty good to you, Lisa, the kids...to fucking everyone! I did _not_ deserve that!"

"You're so full-"

"You look tired, thinner than normal, and I was concerned. Actually concerned." Allison sniffled. She was being hard on him. He'd really changed over the last few years; for Wilson, Anna, Trent and Jason, Lisa.....even for her.

"I'm okay. I don't sleep much."

"When was the last time you and Lisa slept in the same bed?"

"Over a year. I usually fall asleep in David's bed when I put him down. She doesn't sleep at home often." House sighed. He knew the feeling.

"They are definitely twins." Allison looked up at him. "She sleeps on the couch when she _is _home, which doesn't happen often. She's been spending weekends in D. C. lately, and she is leaving for Germany in a few weeks."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"Are you going with her?"

"No. I can't pull Trent out of school, and I don't want Jason to have my childhood. My dad moved us every three months. I'm not doing that to my kid. She said she would only be in D. C. for four months. That was when David was born. She's been there for almost 4 years, and I know she's refused transfers." House sighed. "She loves it as much as I love being head of diagnostics. I can't ask her to leave. She's put in 20 years. But I can ask her not to leave us."

"Is that what we're doing? Talking her into turning down Germany and getting stationed somewhere in New Jersey?"

"Fort Dix is 25 minutes from the house she insisted on buying. No three hour commutes. She could be close, but she choses not to." Allison wiped a tear from her cheek. They were being tossed aside. They were accessories to Lisa and Anna, who wanted to have the perfect lives; career, home, family, pets. Lisa loved her, she knew that, but she'd messed things up so badly. Allison felt so alone.

"I don't know if I want to talk about this anymore," she whispered. House, who had grown to care about the woman next to him, gently pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest.

"Lisa loves you. She's never been so happy as she is with you. I've known her since college. She's happy, Cameron. She's stressed out, worried, and thinks she doesn't deserve this, but she loves you and the kids." Cameron sniffled. "Do you still love her?"

"Of course."

"Are you still in-love with her?"

"Hou-"

"Its not the same thing. Are you still in-love with Lisa Cuddy." He used her maiden name to try and get an actual honest answer from his personal driver. She couldn't answer him.

"Are you still in-love with Anna?"

"Most days."

"Today?"

"I'm too pissed to be in-love. Too betrayed by her. Really; Germany? No messsage_ there_ about wanting to be with me...." Allison scooted back and looked at him. He was deeply wounded by Anna. Hurt more than she'd ever seen. "Ever since we had Jason, she's been fighting to get farther and farther from me. Like she's scared I'll walk out the way Ron did."

"And you haven't been pushing at all? Looking at her like Stacey?" House wanted to argue that, but damn it if she wasn't right. "This will pass. You'll talk, she'll come home, and you'll start buying plane tickets in bulk to go to Germany every other week."

"I doubt that; who will run my department?"

"Use vacation?"

"Who will annoy your wife?"

"I will."

"But will you do it properly?" Cameron laughed. House thumbed away a stray tear. "If I wasn't married, I would tell your wife she is really screwing things up with a really hot woman." Cameron blushed. "If you hadn't started dating my boss when you did, I think we'd have ended up together."

"We'd have killed each other."

"But what a way to go." House wiggled his eyebrows. Cameron slapped his arm. "Oh, so you like it rough." Cameron laughed at her former boss. He always knew what to say. Usually he used this power to make someone feel bad rather than good, but he had it never-the less.

* * *

"MOMMY!" David yelled as loud as he could. Lisa ran into the next room, thinking that someone was hurt. "I'm hungry."

"Mama!" Sarah squealed, reaching up for Lisa to pick her up. Jason toddled over to her as well, rubbing his eyes.

"David, don't yell. I'll make breakfast soon."

"I want waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Please?" Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Sweety, waffles take a long time. Can we have cereal?"

"But I want waffles!" he wailed. David fell to the floor crying into his hands. "I want waffles! I WANT WAFFLES!!" David started kick, knocking over Sarah's lego stack, which started her crying. Lisa moved to pick David up, who kicked Jason over, which started him screaming.

"ALL RIGHT! I'll make your damn waffles!" she yelled. David stopped crying, Sarah stopped crying, and Jason sniffled. For exactly 6 seconds there was silence. And then it happened. The mother of all hurt-feelings-tantrums started. David wailed as loud as he could, and ran down the hall to his room, where he locked the door. Sarah pushed away from her mother, crying and Jason began to pull off his diaper. "No! Don't do that, Jay!" she started to say, but his Pamper was off, and he ran into the kitchen, leaving a little wet trail, and soggy foot prints.

Lisa calmly picked up the pillow next to her, buried her face in it, and she screamed, as loud as she could. When that was over, she picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's number.

His phone was turned off.

* * *

House waited patiently in his wife's office, while Cameron sat in a small waiting area. She shivvered as the air conditioner kicked in again. Lisa had texted her 37 times since they left Princeton with questions that she should know the answer to; such as where diapers were, when does Sarah nap on the weekend, and what to feed them for lunch. House had taken the phone away after a near-collision with a Mack truck, yelled at Lisa, and turned the phone off. The yelling in the offices around her made her nervous. What worried her more was that Anna's office was very quiet.

House wasn't a quiet person. He was the opposite of a quiet person. Cameron leaned in to listen a little closer, but heard nothing. Either House was alone, or wasn't talking.

In the next room, Gregory House sat in a chair, facing his wife, both with set jaws. They stared at one another. For 32 minutes.

"Can I help you?" Anna finally said, half way through minute 32.

"Come home."

"I have work."

"You have a family."

"Who needs to eat."

"You have two kids, and a husband who is a doctor."

"Greg, I have a lot of work to do." House set his jaw. "Is this about Germany?" House nodded. "You want me to stay state-side." Nod. "And turn down my dream job." Nod. "For you and the kids." Nod. "Why? Its temporary."

"I'm not Ron, and I am done paying for his major mistake. I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to turn Jason away, or Trent, and I'm not going to hurt you the way he did." Anna swallowed. "You aren't Stacy. You aren't going to leave when it gets tough, or cut half my leg off. We're done fighting each other over Ron and Stacy. Understood?" Anna nodded slowly. "If Germany means that much to you, we'll go. But I will not drag my kid from base to base the way I was. I hated John for doing that to me."

"I know."

"Would you consider Fort Dix?" Anna sighed. "After Germany, would you consider taking a permanent post at Fort Dix?"

"If there is a position for me at Fort Dix, I'll take it." House smiled.

"Does your office door lock?"

* * *

"Davey, honey? Can you open the door for mommy?"

"No."

"I made waffles...." she said softly. "I put jelly on them and everything." There was an audible click as the door unlocked. There, with tear-stained cheeks, and a runny nose, stood a mostly naked boy, covered in markers. Sharpie, to be precise. "That's where my Sharpies went."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I left them out, and you wanted to play."

"Daddy would be real mad. She doesn't like it when I color on myself." Lisa lifted her little boy up.

"We won't tell Daddy. Come on," she said, grabbing his shorts and her finger nail polish remover. "We'll eat, and I'll clean you up."

"Where are Sarah and Jason?"

"Well, I put Jason in a diaper, and he and Sarah are in their baby cage watching Baby Bach.

"Oh." David looked around the kitchen, broken eggs were on the floor, flour was scattered, and something smelled bad. "Wow, mommy."

"I made waffles."

"That's not how you make waffles!" Lisa looked at her son and set him down.

"How do you make waffles?" David opened the freezer, pulled out a box of Lego Toaster waffles, climbed on the counter, and set them into the toaster.

"I'm not supposed to make them go down. Can you do it?"

Lisa felt tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

Allison rubbed her forehead and waited. It had been nearly an hour.

"Wait!" she squealed as a young sargent reached for Anna's door. "Col. House is in a meeting."

"I'm her aide. She didn't have any meetings this afternoon."

"Col. House is in a meeting with her husband." The sargent froze, blinked twice, shuddered and walked away. Allison sighed and sat back down. "He owes me...." she muttered to herself.


	3. Just talk

Title: How To Save a Life

Series: I Believe in Love, Anything You Want

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Fox owns House

Note: Let the chaos begin.

* * *

With all three children in the superyard, Lisa was able to clean the horrible mess that the kitchen had become with her waffle disaster. The dog, Sadie, helped lick the floor clean, while the cat, Tasha, lapped up the spilled milk on the counter tops. If the bird, Slimey, had known how to open his cage, Lisa was sure that he, too, would have helped. The movie had ended, long ago, but there was too much of a mess to clean up, so Lisa, being only one person, just dumped a big box of Lego blocks for the kids to play with, right into the very well-contained play area. Now, all three were asleep amongst the blocks.

Carefully, Lisa lifted Jay up and put him into his portable crib, then Sarah to her room, and finally David to his.

"Its got to be getting late," she said to no one in particular. "Probably close to 6."

The clock read 11:55am.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"I'm driving." Anna held her hand out for keys. Allison was happy to be in the back seat. House didn't let the kids eat in the car, so it was spotless. Lisa's car was clean. Allison thought of her small van. There were stains in the seats, food mashed into the carpet, and a strange smell coming from no where. "If you want to move the car seat over and sit on the passenger side, its the same as Sarah's."

"No, I'm good. But thank you."

"So, did my darling husband inform you that I'm not going to Germany, and am moving to Fort Dix in 6 weeks?"

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Are you congratulating me or him?"

"Both," Allison said, making Anna laughed.

The ride was silent through the city as Anna drove toward the freeway. House stared out his window, happy that his wife was going to be home, finally. She'd be home for dinner at night, see her kids every day, and, as he pointed out in her office only 15 minutes earlier, they would have a lot more sex.

As Anna got onto the interstate, she turned the radio off and glanced in her mirror at Allison, who was staring out her window as well. "So Lisa has all four kids?"

"No, I let Trent stay home alone. Wilson's got his pager if Trent needs him. He needed a baby break." Anna sighed. "Jason isn't Trent's kid, so-"

"That wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was a relief sigh."

"Oh."

"He's nearly 14, and can handle himself well enough for a few hours. You left pizza money?"

"Lisa's picking him up at 7:00 for dinner."

"You left Lisa to cook!? Suicide mission for the kids."

"Wilson is cooking dinner, Lisa is just picking Trent up. I had him turn off his cell, so Lisa would have to deal with the kids for a while. She's been pushing them off on everyone for far too long." Anna nodded. Allison stared silently at the cars as they passed.

"Anna, that truck is drifting," Allison said as a Mack truck three lanes over them drifted between the two lanes. Anna slowed to let the truck take up as many lanes as he felt he earned, since he was in a much, much bigger vehicle than they were.

However, the Minivan that was between the truck and Anna's car didn't see, and was pushing into the sedan as the truck driver tried to regain control. The minivan was crushed as the truck's load tipped onto it, and into the sedan.

Glass shattered, Anna screamed, and House tried to pull her to him.

The sedan flipped and rolled down the embankment and stopped, rear driver's side against a tree.

* * *

"When did House say they'll be back?"

"Its pretty late," Lisa said, looking at the clock. "They should have been back hours ago." Lisa took the two plates from the coffee table and set them gently in the dish washer. All four kids were sleeping, as it was well after 11, and Wilson and Lisa were beginning to worry. Lisa dialed Allison's cell phone. It was turned off. As was Anna's and House's.

"Its not like Anna to have it turned off."

"I'm going to-" there was a knock at the door. "Oh god." Lisa looked at the flashing lights through the blinds.

"Let me." Wilson felt his stomach flop over as he opened the door, to two police officers. "Is there a problem?"

"We're looking for the family of Anna and Greg House, and Allison Cameron?" Lisa stepped forward. The officer wen white. "Ma'am, there's been an accident." Wilson steadied her. "Are you Allison Cameron's spouse?"

"Yes," she said breathless.

"And Anna House-"

"My sister."

"Ma'am, may we come in?" Lisa nodded, in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We pulled three survivors from a blue sedan; Gregory and Anna House, and Allison Cameron. Was there anyone else supposed to be in the car?" he asked, very gently.

"No. Why?"

"We always ask when there's an empty car seat."

"All of the kids are here." The officers visibly relaxed.

"We've been informed that Gregory was awake, and that they are being moved to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as soon as Allison and Anna are stable. We've been asked to escort you there," the tall officer said softly. "Is there a neighbor who can stay with the children?"

"I'll call Chase-"

"No, he's the best surgeon we've got. Call Thirteen." Wilson nodded and left the room. "What happened?"

"A semi ran a minivan into them, ran them off the road."

"And the minivan?"

"No survivors. It was a logging truck. Load was dropped." Lisa took in the seriousness of what happened. She felt a lump form in her throat. Being a doctor, she knew what a car accident looked like, and dashed to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

Less than two hours later, Lisa waited with Chase, Wilson, Kutner, Taub and Foreman for the chopper to land. She was numb. She could hear House yelling at Taub to go with Cameron, and Chase to get Anna. Deep down, Lisa hated him for a moment, because she had to put either her wife or her twin sister with Chase, the best surgeon in the hospital, or Taub, the plastic surgeon. Each had a team to work on the women, and House didn't look too badly injured.

Lisa looked him over as they went into the elevator.

He was whiter than she'd ever seen.

"I think I'm bleeding internally. I may have a ruptured spleen-"

"Quit diagnosing and rest. We've got you." House thought it was Wilson who said that, but it could have been Foreman. He felt his eyes close.

"Allie?" Lisa called, taking her wife's hand. Allison's eyes were closed and she was cold.

"She's out," an EMT said.

As soon as the elevator opened, a whirlwind of activity started, and Lisa was left standing in the waiting room with Wilson.

Darkness surrounded her, and Lisa fainted.

* * *

House thought back to the last thing he remembered; giving Trent the day off. He pushed his mind through going to D.C. and leaving with Anna, who wasn't going to go to Germany. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Wilson, sleeping in a chair, three days of facial hair, and looking 10 years older.

He was also surprised that he wasn't in any pain.

"Mm. Am I dead?" Wilson's eyes shot open.

"Oh thank God," Wilson said, choking up as his friend spoke. "You're not dead, but you came close....again."

"What happened."

"Logging truck....ran a minivan into you."

"The soccer mom?"

"It was a stolen van; just the guy who yanked it was killed. Anna and Cameron aren't doing so hot, House." House swallowed. "Cameron's left leg and arm are pretty mangled, and she's still in a coma."

"And my wife?"

"She's....uh.....she's the same...but, she is showing a lot more activity than Cameron." House felt sick. "It doesn't look great for either of them."

"Why don't I hurt?"

"House-"

"Tell me why I don't hurt."

"You severed the spinal chord between the third and fourth vertebrae." House closed his eyes. "You shattered the two of them, and the spinal chord is completely severed."

"So now I'm even more of a cripple. Fucking terrific. When can I see Anna?"

"House-"

"Either take me to see my wife, or my cane will win the clinic's award for strangest thing removed from an orphas."

* * *

The I.V. bag was hung in place, and everything that needed to be hooked up to keep House alive for the time being was hooked up so he could be in the room with his wife, whom he couldn't recognise. He looked at the bandages and held her hand through his own bandage where they were both burned.

"Anna," he said gently. "Wake up." Being as stubborn as she was, Anna did not open her eyes. House looked over at her, and tried to convince himself it wasn't Anna. But all it did was make him see that it was her in there. And she looked terrible. "You look great," he told her. "Now you call me a liar."

"House?" came a voice so similar to Anna's that House held his breath and looked at Anna closely. "Are you okay?"

"She'll wake up."

"When she's ready," Lisa said, leaning on the door frame. "Trent's here. He just went down to your office to get your iPod."

"How's Allison?"

"Not so great."

"How are you?"

"Not so great." House motioned for her to move closer. She sat on his bed and stared at her sister. "I keep expecting her to open her eyes and tell me that I'm dreaming."

"She'll wake up. When she'd good and ready, she'll wake up, and annoy every physical therapist you throw at her. If you thought I was a pain in the ass, she'll show you what a true brat at Physio is." Lisa choked out a small laugh. "And Allison will charm the pants off every single one that Anna pissed off. I happen to know for a fact that five of your physical therapists had a thing for her one time or another," he said. Lisa swiped a tear from her cheek. "Where's your wife?"

"Surgery again." House decided not to pry further. "I couldn't watch. She....she looks pretty bad."

"Is she?"

"They're taking her left leg up to the knee, and they might have to amputate her left hand. It was crushed pretty badly." House sighed. "She was lucky to be alive."

"Brain damage." Lisa swallowed hard.

"Likely."

"Lisa?" Wilson called into the ICU room. He stood against the door. "You need to come."

"Wh-"

"She crashed on the table. They got her back, but there's muscle damage to her heart." House strained to hear as they moved down the hall quickly. As they were out of ear shot, House laid back in the bed.

"Well, Anna, I've certainly done it this time. I've killed Wilson's girlfriend, gave Chase's a terminal diagnoses, probably killed Cuddy's wife, and probably my own wife. Now, wake up and prove me wrong, Wife. I'll even call you 'sweet heart' like you've wanted for the last 3 years....but you have to wake up first.

"Remember when we met? You tried to pass yourself off as Lisa. I said she had better breasts. I lied. I was insstantly attracted to you. What scared me was that Trent didn't scare me at all."

* * *

_7 years earlier_

_"Weren't you just in your office?" Cuddy turned to face him. House looked at her carefully. "You're an impostor."_

_"And why would you think that?"_

_"Cuddy has better breasts, bigger ass, and a little scar on her cheek. Right there," he said pointing to a spot near the imposter's ear lobe. _

_"I found a better cover-up for it."_

_"Now I know you aren't Cuddy. No scar. Who are you?" House glared at her, eyes narrowed, daring her to lie._

_"Col. Anna Cuddy, United States Army." House grinned_

_"Are you all that you can be?"_

_"So much so that I needed a twin. Let me see. Sarcastic, rude, intelligent, cane, no lab coat, no name tag, nice ass, and the sexiest blue eyes. You must be Greg House." House smiled. He loved a challenge._

_"Beauty and Brains. Do you and Lisa want to join me tonight for a movie?"_

_"Nothing good is out at the moment."_

_"I was hoping we could make one."_

_"HOUSE!"_

_"THERE'S The Real Cuddy. I knew she was an impostor. And as I said Alice-"_

_"Anna"_

_"She has a bigger ass."_

_"You also said better breasts." Lisa Cuddy frowned at the banter between them. "Lisa, I like this one. Can I get him To Go?"_

_"I wouldn't."_

_"Ouch!" House said, faking pain in his chest. "That hurts. Right here."_

_"Trent?"_

_"You have a boyfriend - slash- husband?"_

_"I have a 7-year-old."_

_"I have a case. See ya."_

_

* * *

_

_"So she has a kid. He's only mildly evil." The ball bounced against the wall and back into the waiting hands of the man who tossed it. "She happens to be a great person."_

_"Her kid doesn't scare me," House said, tossing the ball again. "What scares me is that her kid doesn't scare me. At all." Lisa cocked her head to the side. "Can I ask her out?"_

_"Quit screwing with me."_

_"M'not. She's incredibly hot; hotter than you."_

_"We're identical."_

_"Not really," he said. "You have different face shapes, you smiles aren't the same, she's built."_

_"She could kick your ass."_

_"I like that in a woman."_

_"Ask her out. She can take care of herself. And if you hurt her or Trent, she won't give me half a chance to get even."_

_"I'll have to not hurt her."_

* * *

Now

"Remember when we met? You were so shy, and I left you with the pit-bull. I half expected you to quit after a week," Lisa whispered to Allison. "I hoped you'd stay, but House is....House is House. I'm glad you stayed, Allie." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "But if I could go back, I'd never have let any of this happen to you."

"Can I come in?" Kutner asked softly. Lisa nodded. "House has us on her and Anna full time. Me and Taub are on Cameron, Chase and Foreman have Anna."

"Where are David and Sarah?"

"Your mom picked them up this morning with Cameron's brother. They're staying at your place."

"I want her to tell me that I'm not going to lose her." Lisa looked up at her employee. She felt invaded by his presence, but at the same time, she needed someone to lean on. "She's always so optimistic, and so happy. Even when she was depressed she was still able to pull me through the tough times."

"She can hear you, you know? Talk to her, tell her you love her and that you need her to wake up. David and Sarah need her. It doesn't hurt, and it might help."

"Thank you, Doctor, but I know that. I did go to medical school." Kutner nodded and went about checking tubes and wires to make sure everything was hooked up correctly. "How can you be so calm?"

"I was 6 and witnessed a double homicide. My parents. Death is a part of life. And she's not dead, nor will she be in the next few hours. She's made it through the rough parts. Its just time at this point. Now we wait, assess the damages, and start healing." He glanced over at Lisa, who was staring at Allison's face.

"Allie? If you heard him, wake up. I need you," she begged. "I can't do this without you. I love you, Wake up."

"Cameron," Kutner said as if they were having coffee. "When you wake up, I've got some gossip that'll have you laughing for a month. Trent passed a video of House to my cell phone. He's singing along with The Sound of Music. Not even the manly song, if there is one. It's 'So Long, Fairwell.' You'll get a kick out of it." Lisa tried to imagine House singing the song, and cracked a smile. "Just talk to her. Gets her brain activity up."

"Thanks," Lisa called as he left. "He's right," she told Allison. "Talking to you is good, but one-sided conversations get you sent up to the fifth floor. I heard a joke about that ward the other day. You know the sign that says 'Elopement risk' near the door? A young woman, visiting a friend asked what it meant, and her friend joked back, 'Oh, that's the maternity ward.' The nurses weren't amused. I thought you'd laugh at it thought.

"When you wake up, I'll tell you again." Lisa touched the soft hair of her sleeping wife. "You've been so tired lately. You need to get some rest, I understand that. Just don't make me wait too long to tell you that joke," she said, voice cracking. "I may forget."

* * *

That's all for tonight. Must........sleep.........zzzzz.


	4. Fear and Blame REWRITE

Title: How To Save a Life

Series: I Believe in Love, Anything You Want

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Fox owns House

A.N.: Chapter 4 felt short and rushed. I redid and added more.

* * *

Lisa sighed as she rested her hand on the door handle to her back door. It had been a long day at the hospital; between Allison's leg being amputated and Anna's condition unchanged, there had been little to be happy about. House had woken, finally, and was pissed. The whole hospital had expected this. He was a bear as a patient. But his leg, which was usually in severe pain, was numb. It was the first time that, as a doctor, Lisa was grateful for a spinal chord injury.

Before she opened the door, she listened into the house. It was quiet. Upon entery, she found her kitchen spotless, the play room organized, and Wilson asleep on the couch with Sarah tucked carefully on his chest. Lisa pulled a quillt over the two of them and went about making tea.

"Aunt Lisa?" Lisa looked up at Trent. He was wearing one of Greg's 'The Who' shirts, and it was well too large for him.

"Want tea?"

"Nah. I'll get the hot chocolate out." He gave her a lop-sided grin and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Care to make mine a double?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Where's Grandma?"

"Guest room. Allison's mom and brother are in David's room, and David is in your bed."

"We need a bigger place." Trent nodded.

"How's my mom?" Lisa had known it would come up. But she had hoped, just once, she was asked how she felt. "Is Uncle Allison doing better?"

"They're about the same as when you left."

"Know what Greg said?"

"What?"

"That you might need me here more than you're willing to admit." Lisa snorted a synical laugh. Trent put his arms around his aunt and, being nearly as tall as her now, she was able to relax into it. "It okay for you to cry. He said that, too. He said it doesn't make me tough by not being scared for Mom or Allison. So if you need to cry, you can cry."

"Greg's a smart guy."

"He's my dad. He loves you. And he said that it is okay to cry."

That was all that it took for Lisa to finally let go of the fear and worry she'd been holding in the last few days, and cry.

* * *

"WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!" Lisa yelled down the hall to the various rooms. It had been a little over a month since the accident, school was starting, and Lisa was returning to work. Allison was still in ICU, as was Anna. They were unchanged. House was moble now, and had returned to work part time. He hadn't been released from the hospital, but was taking one or two cases that peeked his interest.

"You're louder than mom," Trent commented as he left the guest room.

"I have four children in the house. I have to be loud. Breakfast is on the table." Lisa put folders into her back pack, lunches into David's and Trent's packs, and diapers into Sarah and Jason's diaper bag. "You are sure you can take the bus."

"Yes."

"Greg lets you."

"Greg makes me."

"And you have time to drop the two off-"

"Relax."

"I don't know about this."

"They need to be out of the hospital. Right?" Lisa nodded. "Sierra is good with them. Right?" Lisa nodded again. "She's only a few houses over, and if she needs me to pick them up early, I can."

"No, you have...........homework?"

"I have Lacrosse tryouts. First day of school usually doesn't yield homework."

"Last year of middle school."

"Still sucks. Stroller packed?"

"Check." Lisa put the bag into the basket of the double stroller as she spoke.

"Where's Sarah and Jason?"

"Jason is playing in the baby cage, Sarah is going potty."

"Grab the sqirt, and I'll see you tonight." Lisa roughed the boys hair. "You're already late."

"Shit!" Lisa pulled her jacket on and kissed Trent's cheek. "Don't tell House I said that. DAVID! We're Going!" The little boy wandered out in his pajamas. "You aren't dressed!"

"Trade you David for Jason and Sarah. You have a budget meeting in 45 minutes."

"Okay. She can handle David instead of the dynamic diaper duo."

"Grab Jay, and I'll get Sarah."

"Thank you so much, Trent!" Lisa grabbed everything she could carry, and then lifted Jason onto her hip. "All the kingdom for an octopus!"

"Sarah, did you finish?"

"I go peepee." Trent handed her a jellybean, grabbed the diaper bag, redressed the little girl and handed her off to Lisa, who had returned from putting Jason in the car.

"Have a good day."

"I'm supposed to tell you that."

"Late."

"Bye!" And Lisa dashed off.

"David, pants are essential. Go put on your khakie pants, green Earth shirt, green and blue over shirt, and your navy blue socks."

"I don't wanna."

"Dude. Toaster waffles. 2 minutes. Go."

"Flying Jelly Waffle monsters."

"If you are dressed." David ran back while Trent dropped Lego waffles into the toaster. While they toasted, he dialed Sierra's number. "Sierra, can you take David today, instead of Sarah and Jason?"

* * *

"Care to explain this, Trent?"

"Um, the short story is car accident, two people in a coma, dad is now ina wheel chair, Aunt Lisa has a budget meeting and the babysitter cancelled. She went into labor."

"Long story, please."

"Mom, Dad and Uncle Allison were in a car accident. Aunt Lisa has all four of us, and its her first day back to work. Allison and my mom are still comatose, and my dad is still in the hospital because he shattered two vertabrae and trashed his spinal chord. Aunt Lisa had to run out the door this morning. The kids baby sitter lives a few houses down, and they needed to be away from the hospital daycare. So I was going to drop them off, and catch the bus. The babysitter was in labor, Aunt Lisa's phone is on the kitchen counter, and Wilson is performing surgery today, as is Chase. I can't get ahold of Aunt Thirteen, but she has Huntingtons, and can't really do a whole lot with the kids. So I couldn't leave a four-year-old at home alone." David sat next to his cousin, swinging his feet as he listened to the principal and teacher talk to Trent.

"Daddy's sleeping, and she can't wake up."

"Daddy is a she?"

"Aunt Lisa and Allison are lesbians. David and Sarah are their children. Aunt Lisa and my mom are identical twins." The principal rubbed his forehead. He couldn't send Trent home. They couldn't reach any of the emergency contacts, and there were 12.

"Young man. You are in a big school, with a lot of big kids. Can you act like a big boy today?"

"He's usually running around a hospital with my dad, diagnosing patients, and he knows how to properly insert an IV. I'm sure he can behave for a few hours. I have a lunch and a few coloring books for him. Hell, the kid could probably do my homework." David smiled.

* * *

The wheels squeaked as House pushed himself into the office. Lisa was buried in paper work, which meant she was trying to forget what was happening that day. Allison had crashed again, and wasn't doing well. Lisa had barely kept herself together.

"I have coffee." Lisa looked up. Lo and behold, there was a coffee in the cup holder that House had attached to his chair. "I didn't even drink it."

"Thanks." House set the steaming cup on her desk, and moved over to the couch. He carefully moved himself onto it and lifted his legs to prop them up. Lisa smiled. He looked normal, right down to the Nikes. Lisa picked up the coffee and joined him on the couch, resting against him. "Today was hard."

"I know."

"Is Anna doing any better?"

"A little. She squeezed Jason's hand, but she's still out."

"Allison's heart stopped again." House nodded and held his friend a little closer. "I know in my head that she shouldn't have made it this far, but I know in my heart that I can't lose her. I can't handle this, House."

"I can't make any promises, or diagnose anything. We know what's wrong,and whe'll either come out of this or not."

"If she doesn't?"

"You will move on. It will suck, and the kids will drive you crazy, and you'll hate me, but you'll move on."

"Why would I hate you?"

"If I hadn't picked a fight with you, she wouldn't have had to drive me to get Anna, and no one would be in this situation." Lisa shook her head.

"I ignored her. I let her handle the kids, and her job, and everything else. I pushed her away."

"She pushed you just as hard."

"Allison means everything to me, and I screwed it up."

"She and I talked in the car on the way to D.C. She loves you. She's loved you from the begining, whether she knows it or not, she's loved you from the minute she met you." Lisa sighed. "I just got a call from Trent's school."

"Forgot his lunch money?"

"Nope. He brought a kid to school. I thought they'd like it, but David just isn't cut out for the 8th grade yet."

"What!?"

"Babysitter went into labor in the wee hours of the morning, and your cell phone is on your kitchen counter." Lisa dropped her head into her hands. "Its okay. He didn't skip school, he didn't leave David with a stranger, he brought him to adults he trusted. Trent's got it covered."

"I left my four-year-old to be dropped off with no one. I suck at this."

"I sent Brenda to meet them at the bus stop. Why did you pull them out of hospital daycare?" Lisa sighed. "Just David?"

"All three. They were spending way too much time here. My nieghbor is great with them. She needed extra money, and she's been David's babysitter since he was born. I wanted them in a home where they were the only kids. Jason needed more attention, and Trent needed the baby break. I swear, he changes diapers faster than I do." House nodded.

"You are pretty slow at them."

"Thank you."

"Dad!" Trent called, popping his head into the office. "Aunt Lisa, Nurse Brenda has David, and is bringing him to the daycare. He really needs a nap. He did good today; didn't get scared, and my teachers all thought he was the sweetest little boy they'd ever met."

"Thank you so much, Trent. I'm sorry."

"Its cool." Lisa dug in her purse and pulled out some cash.

"Cab fair. Go be a teenager." House grabbed his wallet and doubled the funds, and added his credit card.

"Go to the mall, call me when you get there. Take a cab home. You can spend what you want on new school clothes, and the cash is for food and video games only. No piercings or tattos. Hair cut is fine just nothing that your mother will hurt me for later. You are ordered to have fun. Call me when you get to Aunt Lisa's house."

"For babysitting?"

"You spent the whole summer taking care of your brother when you should have been skateboarding, or playing video games. I should have had to ground you at least twice. Be home by 8:00. Not a minute later. Understand?"

"Yes." Trent dash from the office. "He'll be home by 9:30."

"Freedom."

"He's earned it. Besides, Chase will be trailing him the whole time." House pulled out his cell phone, grinning.

* * *

"Allie," Lisa said very gently to her wife. "House is completely insane, and a far better parent than I am. He handed a credit card to a teenager and said go spend what you want."

There was silence in the room.

"Of all the crazy things he's done, this may actually be the one I remember most." Lisa took Allison's hand. "You'd probably defend him, reminding me that Trent is such a good kid, that he won't take advantage. You know, you always defend House. You always have, and I'm sure you always will. Its cute.

"When you come home, we're going to have a few changes you might like. Sarah's decided to potty train herself, and David sleeps in his own bed, alone. Trent puts him in, reads him a story, and leaves it at that. He's doing really well.

"Did I miss so much that you went to our children for attention? I swear, if you wake up, I'll never ignore you again."

_

* * *

_

11 years earlier

__

"House, you are completely insane!"

__

"Not now."

__

"Yes, now! You can't electrocute your patient, no matter what you think it will prove." Allison swallowed. Her interview with House had been very short, and she had yet to meet his boss. Now there was a woman screeching at him. And she was beautiful. "You must be Dr. Cameron. I'm your boss's boss, Lisa Cuddy. All sexual harrassment complaints goes through legal, and there will be plenty from Limpy. All insane procedures he wants to do, come to me first so I can stop them."

__

"But what if they might actually work?"

__

"Especially if he thinks it could work. Everything goes through me. House is insane, and probably stoned at the moment." House popped a Vicodin. "Two days and she's already on your side."

"She is so young. I have to warp that little mind still." He popped a second Vicodin.

__

"Didn't you just take that?"

__

"I forget." Cuddy closed her eyes. He was trying to be insufferable. "Wilson will back me up."

__

"Wilson's on his second honeymoon."

__

"Technically, its his 4th. Two per wife."

__

"Divorced or widowed?" Cameron asked.

__

"Puligamest."

__

"Back to the patient. If you can explain why electrocuting him will help the situation, I'll consider it." Cameron listened as House explained what he wanted to do and why, and Cuddy listened, pushing her striaght brown hair back out of her face.

Cameron was taken with her, but thought that her hair would look better curly, but would remember her eyes as being so blue, and her skirt being very short, and her legs as being perfect. She'd remember her smile being a little more shy than it actually was, but she would never forget the scent of he perfume that followed in her wake.

__

That night, as she filed papers in her office, Lisa would remember Allison Cameron's hair as a bit darker than it was, her eyes greener, and her shirt a little tighter than it actually was. But she would get the smile perfect.

* * *

"Hi Dad," Trent said, dropping his back pack down on the floor. House opened an eye. "School sucked. Wilson was on time picking me up, and I hate school. I didn't make the lacrosse team because I'm too short; school really sucked. Did I mention-"

"I get it. School sucks. You have to go."

"I can home-school."

"To do that, you might have to go home once in a while."

"You and Mom are here, Aunt Lisa and the spawn are all here, our fridge is likely alive at this point, and I don't see why I can just do my work in your office. Just until you can come home." House pulled himself up to sitting.

"Trent, my back is broken. I'm not going to be going home for a long time, and when I do, its going to be different. The house will have to me changed, a lot, since I'm going to be on wheels."

"I don't want to leave her here," Trent whispered. "I'm alone at school all day, and they ask about her every single day, each class. I need a break from being reminded my mother might not wake up." When Trent set his jaw, House smiled. He looked like a young Lisa Cuddy.

"Fine. I'll call tomorrow. Go sit with your mother a while." Trent nodded and left the room. House leaned back into his pillows. He knew that he should have been transferred to a long-term facility weeks ago. All three of them should have. Lisa wouldn't allow it. She wanted her staff, her friends, her family, and her hospital. She let House spend time in Anna's room at first, but he was moved closer to Physio when he was done with hip and back surgery.

House decided to see Anna, and pulled himself into his wheel chair. It took about 10 minutes, but once he was in it, he wheeled his way toward the elevator. He liked being able to leave his room. He was better able to annoy Brenda this way, with the help of his friends and team.

"Dad!" Trent called from the next elevator over, as it opened up. "She's awake!"

* * *

Anna blinked several times and looked around the room. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she wasn't alone. "Mom," someone called next to her. Anna turned on instinct and looked at a young man, about 13. "Mom, you're up."

"Anna?" came another voice. "Trent, go get Lisa." The boy dashed out of the room, and the man in the chair shined a bright light in her eyes. "Can you say anything?"

"Lisa," she said, very slowly.

"Can you say something that I haven't just said?"

"Greg? W....wha happnd?" House choked out a laugh of relief and was vaguely aware that he was crying.

"We were in an accident about 8 weeks ago. You've been out since."

"You...k?"

"I'm okay. Allison's still in a coma, but she's showing signs of improvement. What do you remember?"

"Jason had a fever...we were bringing him in-" House swallowed.

"Anna, that was over a year ago. Jason's 21 months old now. Can you remember anything past that?" Anna closed her eyes and moaned lightly.

"Head ache."

"Anna!?" Lisa cried running into the room. "Anna, its me. Its Lisa."

"Lisa," Anna said, still sounding very groggy. Her speech was slurred. "Allie?"

"She just went back into surgery; Taub is working on her hand." Trent came into the room, out of breath.

"Jesus, Aunt Lisa, you should be running marathons." House laughed.

"We need to run a few tests, check for brain damage. Trent, can you stay with her?" Trent nodded and Lisa kissed her sister's forehead and left.

"Missed you," House said softly.

"Tired."

"I know. You rest, and we'll do the tests. Okay?"

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

House stared into the room. Allison was breathing on her own, her heart was pumping on its own. She was out because she just was. There was no medical reason for her to be in a coma still. He pushed his chair through the door and looked her over. He remembered wanting to do things with her that would make a porn star blush. But now, they had a friendship where he knew he would never get to touch her; she was married to his sister-in-law. All three strike; he was married, she was married, and she was a lesbian.

"Lesbian!" he called. "Cut the crap and open your eyes. Lobby art in a bed is only good if I can actually be in there with you."

Nothing.

"Shall we try bribary? You can have your old job back. Thirteen can't do it anymore, and I need you there."

Nothing still.

"Anna's awake. Are you seriously going to let her bitch-slap you like that? She woke up first? You're competitive. Wake up and talk clearer."

Since she wasn't as competitive as House was, there was still no response.

"Cameron, I love you."

Again Nothing.

"Not even s change in heart rate? David's got a better chance at checkers right now." Her heart rate quickened. "David." A little stronger. House turned on his phone and called Kutner. "Bring David to Cameron's room."

He closed the phone and squeezed Allison's hand.

"You want David. You'll wake up for David. He's on his way. David is on his way up right now."

* * *

Better?


	5. Saved

Title: How To Save a Life

Series: I Believe in Love, Anything You Want

Rated: PG-13

Author: Megan Faye

Disclaimer: Fox owns House

* * *

Sarah was finally asleep. The boys were all at the hospital, still, and would be spending the night with Kutner.

"You okay?" Lisa gasped at Wilson's voice. She'd forgotten he was there. "Time to switch to decaf."

"Decaf is just useless, warm, brown water."

"Nice." James dropped onto the couch and let her rest on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"You feel like you're holding your breath." Lisa nodded. "You feel like if you move in any direction that everything will collapse." She nodded again as her eyes pooled with tears. "You can lean on any one of us."

"I can't even think about losing her, Jimmy."

"I know. I was here once. It was for a day, but I was here."

"I'm completely exhausted. The kids need me every second that I'm home, and I can't sleep. Its been over a year since she and I slept in the same room. I should be able to sleep, but I need her. I need her to hold me and to tell me she still loves me."

"Why don't you go lie down, and I'll make you some tea? Okay?" he said gently. Lisa nodded and went back to her bedroom. Not long after, James was there, with the tea as promised. He sat patiently while she sipped at it, and took the cup as she finished. "Better?"

"You didn't drug me, did you?"

"No, just tea."

"How did you get through losing Amber?"

"This is totally different. We weren't married with children. Although House was involved."

"I know you blamed him."

"Actually, I tried like hell to blame him, but he didn't cause the accident. He was just a guy on a bus. Amber took the pills, and the garbage truck hit the bus. House did everything he could to save her. It was not his fault and I couldn't blame him." James stretched out on the bed next to her and toed his shoes off.

"He blames himself."

"Do you blame him?" Lisa thought for a moment. "Do you blame yourself?"

"Yes. If I had been a better mother and wife, House and Anna wouldn't have been fighting."

"Or, you'd have driven house, and it would be you and Anna there instead of Allison and Anna there."

"I'd rather it be me than her."

"If she hadn't seen the truck drifting, Anna wouldn't have slowed down. They'd have been killed. You'd have been killed, leaving Allison alone with your children, Trent, and a kid that shares House's DNA."

"Frightening."

"You look like you need sleep."

"Stay a while?"

"Of course." Lisa snuggled into her pillows and let Wilson pull a blanket up over her. He pushed a curl from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sleep."

* * *

It was dark. There were flashes of a van, Anna screaming, Lisa's voice. She knew House's voice was there often. She even felt that she could see people there sometimes.

"David's going to be here soon."

_'David. I want my son. I want to see David.'_

"Hi Daddy," David said. Allison could hear him, clearly. "Daddy, wake up! Uncle Greg said you gotta wake up, so wake up, Daddy!" Allison fought to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge on their own.

"Allison, your son needs you. Wake up and hold your kid." David's hand slipped into hers and squeezed it.

"Please wake up, Daddy." House lifted him up onto the bed. David touched her face and snuggled into her. She could hear House telling him what to say, but David was still saying it. "I miss you, and I'm scared. Please wake up." She fought as hard as she could, and opened one eye. "DADDY!" She worked and fought and struggled. Both eyes opened.

"Cameron," House said, getting her attention. "David, keep talking to her."

"Daddy, mommy's sad," David said softly. "She misses you, so you can't go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Keep her up. I'm calling Mommy." David looked at his uncle, who was holding his cell phone.

"Daddy," David said, gently turning Allison's face toward him. "Can you come home and read to me now?" Allison struggled to move her arm to hold him up, but managed to wrap her arm over hi back. "I missed you so much." He hugged her and snuggled into her chest.

"Cameron, say something."

_'David, that's too tight, sweetie. Where's you mom?'_

"Can you say anything? Anything at all?"

House listened carefully as Allison breathed out one word, slowly, and carefully.

"Lisa."

* * *

Anna looked over at the young man sleeping in the chair. He looked like he'd had a hair cut recently, and was dressed well. She knew he was Trent, but he looked so different than she remembered. While things were coming back, they were coming back slowly. This kid was taller than her kid, and much thinner.

"Hey, Trouble," she said, waking him.

"Hi, Mom," came a very groggy response. "God its good to hear your voice."

"No school?"

"Well, its 7:30 at night, and Greg pulled me out to home school me. I meet with a tutor here." Anna nodded. "You were out for a really long time."

"How long?"

"Just about 2 months."

"Wow."

"When you and Dad are better, I want us to move out of the condo, and get a house with a yard. No more Army, and no more crowded condo." Anna sighed. "Dad didn't tell you how bad he really is. He's not going to get better, Mom. Spinal chord is cut. He's got wheels for the rest of his life. The condo is impossible for him to live in."

"We'll talk more later, son."

"I know you love the condo. But the yard sucks, the schools suck, and Dad needs something bigger now."

"Did he tell you to talk to me?"

"No."

"Then we'll talk later."

"No. We'll talk now. I'm going to be 14 in a month and a half. When you and dad come home, I'm going back to 8th grade. You and Dad need to work out what ever isn't working that had you headed for Germany-"

"We already did," she informed. "I was working on a transfer to Fort Dix. But now that I'm here, I should get a nice retirement."

"Don't promise unless you mean it," he said softly.

"I mean it."

"Good." Trent climbed up onto the bed and laid next to his mother.

"You look great, Mr. Tall and handsome."

"My woman thinks so." Anna's eyebrows shot up. "Kidding. Greg let me cut my hair really short."

"Looks good."

"Tattoo was my idea."

"Washable."

"Totally, but cool enough for now." Trent sighed contentedly. "Glad you're back."

"Me too."

"About that house; dog included."

"Okay."

* * *

James had seen his boss in nearly every emotional state that exsisted. Or so he'd thought. Since they were woken by his cell phone a few minutes earlier, she'd gone through several states of panic and excitement he'd never before seen in this woman. She was laughing, crying, dressing, and falling over herself. He had to grab her to calm her down. He handed her the clothes she had been wearing before changing into her pajama bottoms and Allison's tank top, and excused himself from the room to wake and dress Sarah.

The hospital was 14 minutes away from Lisa and Allison's home.

They drove it in 6.

"Allie, baby, look at me," Lisa said touching Allison's cheek. Allison opened her eyes and looked into Lisa's.

"Lisa."

"Oh God," Lisa choked. Her smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "You have no idea how good you sound, Allie."

And then Allison spoke again.

Lisa's world crashed around her as her wife spoke two words, only two words, but the two words that broke Lisa's heart.

"Where Lisa?"

* * *

"She has no idea who I am."

"She's been in a fucking coma! Give her a while to wake up! She had severe head trauma, and she's not supposed to be alive, let alone awake and asking for you!" House yelled after her. Lisa paced the hall way, tears flowing freely, hands shaking. "Do I need to sedate you?"

"You need to help her! Bring back my wife, Damn you!" Lisa wanted so badly to slap him, anyone at this point, but instead, she hit the wall.

"All she said was 'Where Lisa.' She could have been asking where were you when this happened, or, 'Where am I, Lisa?' Or maybe she was saying something about your damn Wonderbra! You're reading way too much into two little words."

"What did Anna say when she woke up?"

"Oddly, the first thing she said was your name. Granted, it had been the last thing I'd said."

"My hand hurts."

"Let me see." He pulled her hand down. "That happens when you beat up on a wall. It wasn't doing anything to you, by the way."

"How'd you get her to wake up?"

"Put David on the bed, fed him the raw material. He said what she needed to hear to open her eyes. They have a genetic bond that all mothers have with their children. I had him beg her to wake up, and I was going to make him cry if that hadn't worked." Lisa snorted and leaned back against the wall. "It worked."

"Technically, I'm his mother."

"Biologically, you ain't nothing to the kid. Cammie's little egg, in your little belly doesn't make it your little egg. You were an incubator. A Rent-a-womb. Twice."

"Mommy?" David's little voice called from the door. "Daddy wants you." Lisa lifted the boy onto her hip and made her way back in.

"Lisa," Allison said, smiling. She looked so fragile and ghostly white. Being in a hospital bed had a tendency to make the person you love look so small. Lisa tucked Allison's light-brown hair from her face. The scar on her forehead looked good; Taub ad cleaned her up very well.

Her hand was still bad, and her leg was gone below the knee. But she was ailve, and she was awake.

"Hi, baby."

"Happened?"

"Well, you were in a car accident. You're doing better now, and we'll run some tests and we'll know more. Now that you're awake, we'll know how badly you're injured."

"Oh." She held tightly to Lisa's hand and closed her eyes. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Allison."

* * *

"I know it hurts, baby, but you have to try." Allison narrowed her eyes at Lisa.

"Don't call me that."

"You loved it-"

"No, you loved it. I like Allie, or Love. You always called me Baby, and I have always hated it."

"Just pay attention to your physio." Lisa guided her wife along the two bars that had been lowered to where her cruteches would hold her. "Your muscles need to rebuild."

"I went to medical school."

"Jesus, Allie, bitter much?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just...so ready to go home. I've been up for a week-"

"And you can't go a single step without getting stitches, Hop-a-long." Allison narrowed her eyes again.

"I didn't account for the muscle loss."

"Sure, 'I'm an old pro at crutches, I was accident-prone in high school.' Falling off the top of a cheer pyramid-"

"I was shot in school. ROTC gun mishap. Caught my knee. I was on those for 12 weeks." Lisa nodded. "Pay attention to my physio and stop stalling?" Lisa nodded. "Yes, Master," Allison taunted. Lisa ducked under the bar to stand between them in front of her wife. Allison grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"Not so fast," Lisa taunted, she moved back a step. "I've booked the room for the day, I have the only key, and you, my sexy wife, need cardio workout."

"You are bad, Lisa Cuddy."

"I know. Kiss me." Allison pushed herself forward and hopped on her right foot. "Good. One more." Allison did one more and started to stumble. "One more, and I'll take off my shirt."

* * *

House sighed and looked around the dusty condo. He expected it to smell much worse than it actually did. "You cleaned." Wilson rolled his eyes and pushed his friend through the door. The couches and chairs were covered by old sheets, and everything was neatly packed into boxes.

"I knew it would be a while before you guys were back here, so, yeah. I cleaned."

"Hm."

"I've been packing everything up over the last couple of months. I knew you wouldn't be able to live here anymore." House sighed. "Its not too bad, House. You are getting a place with a nice yard for the kids, and its closer to the hospital."

"Great, now I can jog there. Oh. Wait."

"Nice."

"I am looking for something specific. Bedroom."

"I haven't gone in there."

"Good. Anna wanted her 'special toys' while she's at the hoapital, and you're too weak to move them without a crane." Wilson moaned. House pushed himself down the hall to his bedroom. When he picked up the things his wife wanted he handed them to Wilson.

"Picture of you and the boys?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

"There's a nude one of me behind that. She's fond of it." Wilson rolled his eyes again. "She misses them when they aren't there, so she asked me to grab it for her." House stared at their bed. "She might leave me."

"I don't think she will."

"I can't......" he started, and gestured to the bed. "We actually broke the last bed frame. How can she stay with a man who can't....?"

"She didn't marry you because of your bedroom skills."

"Don't know that for sure."

"She loves you, Greg. She loves your fucked-up sense of humor, your way with the kids that none of us expected. She loves that you are over-protective of Lisa and Allison. She loves that you are crazy about her. You two don't need sex to have a really great relationship." House thought for a minute and pushed himself out of the bedroom. "Is that everything you need?"

"For now."

* * *

"Oh my god, Greg," Anna gasped and tried to catch her breath. "You are one daring son-of-a-bitch. My sister could have walked in."

"No, she and Allison are getting to work in the physio room again." Anna smiled at her husband. "So, would you like a ride in my new set of wheels?" He turned his chair so shee could get a better look. It was Fire Engine red, with flames painted on the tubing, and silver Skull brake handles. "Its pimped out. Wilson had it done for me."

"Wilson's insane."

"And you haven't left this room in two days."

"Well, I got my discharge papers a few days ago, and I don't really feel like doing much." House frowned.

"Depression-"

"Vacation."

"Vacation?"

"I was in the military for 23 years. I have been answering to oerders being barked at me, stood at attention until I sprained something, and been in unifom for far too long. I am taking it easy. Besides, my knee and hip haven't healed well enough to run any marathons." House eyed her. "I do my physical therapy. I just got a good work out here, didn't I?"

"No, I got a work out, you just enjoyed the benefaits of it."

"My abs flexed. It was a work out." House laughed. "Physio room?"

"In one hour. Your sister is making up for lost time with Allison. While I would love to watch, I don't think my wife would love it so much."

"Your wife would, in fact, not like it at all. Now, about that workout. I think we need to try a few other things. Can you actually lock that door this time?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. There's one short chapter left.


End file.
